Previews and new stories
by Beansy
Summary: This is a sortof short preview of the stories that I want to write, the poll to choose which is in my profile. Also, my OC form in the back for anyone who would like to send an OC.


**H****ey guys, I've written the first little bits of the stories that I wanted to write, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

The Great Wars.

I was wandering through the forest next to my village, Seras, looking for something I'd lost earlier before. I searched everywhere that I could search, even near the cave.

I had come across an old run-down building, deep in the forest at the top of the mountain, I could see the town, but you probably couldn't see the house from the town.

I had heard a faint noise echoing from the house and went to investigate.

?, 'Wsspsspswsws got them good.' Said a quiet voice from the inside of the building.

I snuck inside the room and hid behind a fallen peice of room. I peeked around the corner and saw a few men squating around a pile of gold and silver and other treasures.

_What is that, where did they get all of that. I thought._

I examined the pile of treasure and spotted my treasure near the top.

?, 'Haha, those poor villagers just lost all of their precious belongings.' He said in a mocking tone.

?, 'Yeah, let's get our rest, we're gonna hit another town tomorrow.' Said a different man.

They moved out of the room and I didn't do anything until they were out of earshot.

I slowly snuck forwards and wrapped all of the treasure in a bag and snuck out of the room then crawled out of a window. Once I was a good enough distance away, I booked it all the way back home.

* * *

Exiled to Darkness(The Cyborg Warrior 2)

After everyone had said their goodbyes I had made my way back to the castle and into my room.

White, 'Hey kid, how was the party?' Asked the voice.

Nathan, 'Exhausting.' I whined flopping onto my bed.

White 'Well then sleep, It's not like anyone's got anything better to do.' Said the voice.

Nathan, 'I guess you're right.' I said slipping into the covers and falling asleep.

I had the same dream I did, the night before.

I had touched the silver door on my left wrist and it started glowing, I walked up to the wall and placed my hand on the wall and a silver door was shaped out of the wall. I opened the door and was immediately awoken.

Nathan, 'Why do I keep having that dream.' I said looking at my left wrist.

I walked up to the wall and touched the silver door and it started to glow, I had placed my hand on the wall and just like in my dream, a silver door was shaped out of the wall. I turned the knob and heard my door open and a voice call out to me right as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Gods of all Creation(P.S. this won't be a minecraft ff, it will be a To Love Ru fic, if you haven't seen it, it's an anime(that I wouldn't recommend for kids younger than thirteen) and if you have, don't judge. And P.P.S. I won't to the -kun or anything of that sort, I'm not Japanese why would I do it if I'm not Japanese.)

I was walking down the street with Mikan and Nana. I was apologizing for the usual things, tripping on air and landing face-first into some girls underwear, the usual. When something crashed down in front of me and the group.

Rito, 'Ahhh!' I yelled as I was thrown backwards and landed on my butt, better than Nana, she would've murdered me.

I looked at the thing that had crashed, and saw that it was a boy, roughly fifteen, about five nine with long black hair and a pale face.

Rito, 'We have got to get him to Mikado, quickly.' I said picking him up onto my shoulders and running off in the direction of Mikado's underground infirmitory.

Mikado, 'And why have you brought this young man to my office.' She asked somewhat annoyed.

Rito, 'Well, he sort of crashed right infront of me.' I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Mikado, 'Another alien, well help me undress him, let's get him in the healing tank(**A/N I couldn't remember what it was called.)**.' She said gesturing to the boy.

Rito, 'Well at least he's a guy.' I sighed.

I started to take of his clothes and noticed a white pocketwatch attached to his shirt.

I had stripped him and got him inside the tank, while Mikado and I conversed.

Mikado, 'So he fell from space.' She said tapping her head.

Rito, 'Yeah, I wonder what kind of alien he is.' I said.

Mikado, 'Well let's see, I've got a DNA sample.' She said holding a little card in the air.

She plugged it in and was surprised at what she saw.

_Race: Half human/half unknown._

Mikado, 'What, this machine is supposed to know all creatures throughout the universe, why does it say unknown.' She said angrily.

Then we heard a tapping sound.

?, 'Hello, can you let me out please.' Said a voice behind us.

We turned around and saw the boy in the healing tank tapping on the glass asking to be let out.

?, 'Ah, Rito, could you perchance happen to know where my clothes went.' He asked.

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think. Tell me vat jew sink.**

**Baiiii P.S. there may come more of these.**

Name  
Features(haircolor, eyecolor etc.)  
Abilities  
Sex  
Build(height, weight etc.)  
Weapon of choice  
Backstory, (if you desire  
Age,  
And anything that you deem necessary  
:D


End file.
